Rubia Natwick
is a main character and the heroine of Tales of the Tempest. She is the childhood friend of Caius Qualls, who spent time together in the remote village on the borders of Areula, Fern. Her parents are priests of the church and planned to go to the capital in the near future to become a priest, but her parents were killed by an inquisition officer called Lukius Bridges, who had caught Caius's adopted father. She hates Lukius as an enemy of her parents and decides to chase him and travel with Caius on his journey to the capital. Profile Appearance Profile Story Areula At the beginning of the game, Rubia's childhood friend, Caius Qualls, is freely wondering his home village of Areula before rushing home and being questioned by his lone father, Mister Qualls. Caius is then told by his father that his friend, Rubia, had been searching for him, asking him if they had plans. Immediately, he then remembers that the two were supposed to go to the forest together, claiming that he forgot. Mister Qualls then tells him that she said she would be waiting at the church, and not to keep her waiting any longer. Upon entering the village's sanctuary, he find Rubia waiting there. Rubia turning around to see Caius is shocked, asking him where has he been and that they need to hurry if they want to make it to the forest before dark. Caius remains silent as Rubia asks him what is wrong, guessing that he got into a fight with his father. Still annoyed, Caius tell her to be quiet and that it is none of her business. Ignoring him, Rubia tells him to hurry or she will leave him behind. Caius quickly runs towards the entrance of the church before her, leaving her in sigh, as she utters he will never be popular with the ladies if he does not have a bit of courtesy. This makes him ask here where did that come from. Rubia walks forward, asking if that had gotten his attention. Now serious, she questions him as to what he would do if she were not here. This leaves him puzzled, confused about the question. She then takes a few steps back and asks him would he be lonely, disclosing that next winter she will be moving to the luxurious city of Janna. Caius moves forward and inquires, "with your dad again? Church work isn't easy. Having to go all the way to Janna." Rubia shakes her head to the side, telling him that this time is different and that she will be starting at the seminary next spring—studying to become a priestess. Caius in question, asks how long will they be there for, as she answers probably 8 years. He then says that it is a long time but also telling her that if that is what she has decided, then he will support her all the way. Adding that he will come see her "once in a while", which causes her to look at him and thank him with a depressed face, as well as telling him that the two themselves should hurry to the forest, then exiting the church building. Walking past the water source for the village, Caius and Rubia encounter a village friend, Scarlet, who asks if Caius was causing fights with Rubia. The two deny this, with Rubia adding that he would listen to anything she says before they both run off. At the entrance of the village, they notice a man entering the village with groggy movements and coming closer. Rubia tells Caius that something does not feel right, as Caius notices the man's armor and asks her if she thinks he may be a knight. As the man moves closer, he faints and falls to the ground. Both run to the man's aid as Rubia tells Caius she is going to let her father, the priest, know. As Rubia runs home, Caius questions the situation and what could have caused it. The knight on the ground tells him that he was attacked by a monster, as Caius wonders what kind of monster could have done such a thing. To his dismay, the fallen soldier mumbles an incomprehensible sentence. As Rubia returns, she calls to Caius, telling him that she brought their parents. Awaiting their arrival, both parents begin inspecting the injuries of the wounded knight. Caius then tells them that the soldier stated that he was attacked by a monster and that there may be one outside the village. At that moment, the accompanying villager screams in fear of hearing of a monster sighting, adding that he must let the other villagers know, as a duty of protecting the village. The parents continue checking on the injured man and conclude that they might be able to save him if treated quickly. The man is then carried to the church and placed to rest, where Caius and Rubia have a discussion about the so-called monster before both their fathers arrive. Caius then offers to spend the night watching the man as he recovers, with approval of Father Natwick, Rubia's father. At night, the observers notice the man is in pain and need to prepare medicine for him. Caius is then asked to keep a close eye on the patient in their absence. A while later, the knight begins to speak and ask questions of his whereabouts of which Caius informs him of what happened. Noticing he is in a church, he asks Caius of his name and a last request of opening his satchel and searching for a large red crystal referred to as a Patient. The man then tell him to take the crystal to the Archduke in the capital. Caius states the capital is very far and that he could not possibly deliver it by himself. As the man begs him with him dying breath, Caius rushes to his side in his final moments. Grieving over the man's death, Caius notices how the crystal looks like a pendant his mother gave him. As they are placed together, they begin to shine and flash immensely, Caius confused as to why it was happening. In the mean time, monsters were invading the village, creating terror for people like Scarlet. Hearing of the chaos outside, Caius wonders where Rubia is and promises the dead knight that he would deliver the crystal. After exiting the church, he is faced by a monster called Spot Kline. After defeating it, he finds the village swarming with them and Rubia in the distant. Catching up to her, he tells her to retreat but she refuses and fights the monster with him. As monster surround them, Ramlas find the two safe. Caius informs him that the numbers keep increasing as Ramlas tells him to pay close attention to him, as he transforms into a Leimon beast and defeats the surrounding enemies. This brings the attention of the nearby villagers and quickly faces discrimination from them, stating that if the Church had found out then they could be punished, and asked him to leave the village. Caius condemns their words and explain how Ramlas had helped the village but is told to stop, consequently approaching, Father Natwick informs the crowd that they will discuss the matter the next day, as individuals head home. Afterwards, Rubia is at a loss for words as her father approaches her and tells her to return home as her mother is worried for her. Residing at home, Caius asks his father about what happened earlier. Caius's father, Mister Qualls, explains and apologises for not telling him the truth, also telling him he is not his real father, being entrusted to him when Caius was still a baby to Caius's disbelief. His foster father then reveals that he was a knight that served Caius's mother and the past of the Leimornean civilsation. Also, that Caius's mother could not escape the hunt, so passed her baby on to his foster father. The conversation turns and becomes a reassuring one. The next day, early in the morning, a group of warrior priest inquisitors enter the village. Approaching Scarlet and a villager, a man named "Lukius" telling them that they are from the Church of Janna, Office of the Inquisition, followed by another figure called "Rommy". The two ask to speak to the priest, being led to the church were they inquire him about the Lycanth, meanwhile Rubia hiding behind a chair in the church, undiscovered, sneaks out to warn Caius and Mister Qualls. The trainee priestess tells them that someone had reported them to the inquisition and that they should leave immediately. Mister Qualls then tells Caius to run away, as he tells him that the inquisitors are with the hunt to round up and execute the Leimons. Caius is then hesitant to run and leave his father, who then tells him to stop being foolish and that Rubia is also in danger. Not too long later, the inquisitors are at the doors of the Qualls house, telling them to surrender until Mister and Misses Natwick proceed to protecting the fugitives inside. The two lead officers threaten the Natwicks as those inside run out to draw the threat away, Mister Qualls transforming into his Leimon form to fend off against them, using this opportunity, the two childhood friends flee. Trivia * The relationship shared between Rubia and Caius resembles that of Asbel Lhant and Cheria Barnes's relation ship from Tales of Graces. The respective gender characters also shared the same hair colours and battle types. Navigation Category:Tales of the Tempest Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rubia Natwick Category:Tales of the Tempest Characters Category:Staff/Rod Users